All She Ever Wanted
by SlyPieXD
Summary: All Ellen ever wanted was to be Loved. But as she is running away from Viola, she trips and falls, leading Viola to catch her. Read to find out what happened after. {An Ending I made up, and the OC is Viola's Father}


**Just a heads up, this ending could never be possible, because it said if Viola catches you, she doesn't really get her body back. But this is really what I would've loved to happen, and my friend really enjoyed it because it was happy. My first Witch's House Story.**

* * *

><p>"<em>My Dear "Friend." <em>'Viola' finished reading.

A shatter to her left made her jump, the book falling back onto the desk. Then, a sickening swishing sound made her back up, as the purple hair girl came into sight, a very thick crimson path trailing behind her. Viola backed into the wall, the girl's words almost unreadable and hardly audible, yet, not real words at all individually.

"_Ghi… Vi… Bha...k…!" _

Viola swallowed.

Suppose she'll run this time, too?

Bolting out the doorway, she screamed at how impossibly fast the girl was going, and Viola screamed louder as bloody handprints slashed onto the wall beside her, giving her all the more reason to run faster.

Taking one tiny glimpse behind her, She tripped on a skull.

Before she could even try to scramble to her feet, she was ripped into intense pain as the purple-haired girl was face to face with her.

* * *

><p>Coming across the roses, the Blonde searched through her pockets quickly, and ripped the top of the glass bottle open, pouring the medicine on the roses. She watched as the roses withered before her eyes, along with the thorny vines. Glancing behind her, she ran. When she finally turned her eyes in front of her, a man slightly resembling herself had his back turned, head low, and a visible shotgun in his arms. "Da-da…" The girl sputtered, her eyes becoming moist. The man's head jerked up, and he shook his head, wondering if he was just hearing things. He slowly turned around, no hope at all that it was really her.<p>

His eyes widened.

"Vi- Viola?!" He embraced her in a big bear hug, Viola already in tears returned it.

"You.. You're not hurt are you?!" He asked.

She slowly shook her head, grasping onto the fact that she thought the last time she would see him is when they had that fight.

"Oh, thank goodness! You.. You didn't come back, so I went searching the whole forest! I'm.. I'm just glad you're okay!" He let go of her, and smiled warmly.

"Let's get home now, okay?"

She gratefully intertwined her hands with his, joyful tears still streaming down her face. But some were of sorrow.

Viola jumped at the sound _way_ too familiar to her ears.

That horrid, sickening, _terrible_ sound of the wet blood going across the floor.

"N...Na...Nooo.." The person croakily replied.

Viola spun around, as did her father. The dad, obviously startled by this.. This _thing,_ aimed the gun.

The purple haired girl quickly raised one of her hands, the other holding her weight on the ground.

"D...Doh...nt… P..ah..lee...se…"

For Viola, time stopped in the tracks there.

Would she let her "friend," the one who had betrayed her, hurt her, _lied_ to her, nearly killed her live?

Or should she show forgiveness, and stop this…?

She just didn't know.

* * *

><p>"<em>NO!" <em>She screamed, jumping out in front of her father.

"Don't shoot her! Please!"

_Forgiveness,_ She thought, _let's not let anybody die today. God always said to forgive, and if I can save a life, I'll take it._

"Vi...o.."

Viola spun around, the purple haired girl twirled in confusion.

"We… We have to take her, dad. She needs to be treated-"

"We can't." He solemnly replied, staring sadly down at the girl. "She's bleeding out. We have no time, Viola."

She dropped to her knees, embracing the girl.

"I…" Viola started, new tears of sadness welling up in her eyes, "_I don't want you to go…_"

….

Viola stared behind her, the bloody trail now disappearing from her sight.

_This can't be it.. I.. I wanted to do the right thing but.. _

She quickly ran, catching up with her father, her gaze on the floor, her dress and apron dyed in blood.

_Was there even a right choice in that situation?_

Her dad strode towards her, no emotions showing in him at all.

"W-what is it?" Viola asked quickly, bolting from her seat and running to him.

"Hard to tell, Viola. They just can't tell…"

Viola wanted all of this to go away. Her father was clearly stressed though, and Viola, well… She was just downright sad.

_It's already been 1 week.. I just.. I don't understand why…_

/…../…

"_So… How was your day?" A happy girl asked from the bed, happy when Viola walked in._

"_Great.. I picked flowers for you! And.. I got you a teddy-bear!" Viola handed the girl the items, and she embraced it thoughtfully._

"_How much pain do you go through everyday…?" Viola asked out of the blue. The smile faded from the purple-haired girl, a frown taking its place._

"_I'm used to it.. I just… I would love to dance around, pick flowers, and see the world for myself…"_

_Viola felt sorry for her, and she watched as the cat laid on the girl's lap._

"_... Hey, Viola…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_W.." The girl sort of stuttered, but continued, "would you.. Please.. Just trade bodies for me.. Just… Just for a day…?"_

_Viola seemed a little startled at this, but recalled what she said a few minutes ago._

It must really be depressing to never see the grass, sun, dance and walk… I…

"_Yes… Only for a day, though, right?"_

_The girl was suddenly perked up, and nodded happily._

"_The magic book on the left, should be the first one on the shelf!"_

_Viola slowly walked, and grabbed the magic book. Suddenly, it opened to a page of body-switching, and Viola started trembling._

It's.. It's for a good cause, _She thought, _Only.. Only a day…

_The girl clapped her hands, and took one of Viola's hands._

"_Are you ready?" She asked, her head tilting up towards Viola._

"_Y..Yes…"_

_The girl said lines from the book, and magic swirled around the two. Viola shrieked at the sudden pain, her soul switching. As they switched, a smug smirk formed on the cat's face._

Only a day….

* * *

><p>Viola hugged the pillow close to her.<p>

_Ellen,_ she whispered, tears starting to fall, _let's start over, okay?_

Her father burst through her door, and tugged on Viola's hand.

"C'mon! You.. You just won't believe-!"

She was confused, but ran along with her dad, who stopped at the double doors. He motioned for Viola to go in, so she did, and shut the doors behind her.

She walked slowly over to the bed, and looked at the purple mound on the bed.

"El..Ellen…?"

The mound didn't move at all, and Viola started to tremble.

_No.. Don't let her go…_

"Why did you forgive me?" A hoarse whisper came.

Viola jolted at it, but didn't move. She simply replied.

"I believed in you, Ellen. That you wouldn't make that mistake again. That.. That if you were healed, you would have no reason to _betray_ me again…"

Ellen sniffled at the word 'betrayed.'

"I.. I was scared… I am cruel. Sold my soul to the devil in hopes that I could live. I would go to any extent. I think it was my hatred that made me want to bring you excruciating pain. My whole life, I was in that. 15 years… And I thought, 'she would only feel it for a few hours, unlike my endless pain.' Nobody cared how much pain I was in. I believed everybody was the same. Twisted and evil. I just wanted a life…"

Ellen turned over in the bed, her face now in the same direction as Viola's.

Her eyes fluttered, and Viola stared into the yellow new eyes.

"_I just wanted to be loved."_

Viola sank to her knees, and rested her head by Ellen's.

"You are. I love you. Cheer up, your illness is gone. Come home, be my sister. My family will welcome you with open arms, and you'll be loved and adored by many. There are so many out there who loves you, Ellen. Just like you always wanted, right?"

Ellen gently smiled, and embraced her "sister."

"That is _just_ everything I wanted. But…"

Ellen looked back at Viola, who seemed confused in the moment.

"The demon will want revenge… On me, for not staying to my word."

"Lies!" Viola interrupted, anger boiling with sadness.

"No.. I'll teach you the ways of the Lord, Ellen! He'll protect you! He says if you forgive others, he will forgive you. I forgave you, despite what you had done. Just one spark of hope, and here we are now."

Ellen smiled, and they hugged and cried together.

Soon enough, doctors filled the room, hearts warming at the sight, and the father came in.

Ellen looked up at him, wondering what he would say.

To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around both of them.

Ellen cried harder.

She got everything she ever wanted.

She got everything she ever needed.

A family who loves her, and a sister who forgave her of what she did wrong.

For the first time, Ellen felt something she had never felt before.

_Loved._


End file.
